1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-member for a motor-vehicle front suspension, that is to say, to the structural element that is typically used in the automotive field to connect part of the vehicle front suspension to the vehicle body. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a cross-member for a motor-vehicle front suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cross-member of the above-identified type is known from EP 2 569 175 in the Applicant's name.
A number of conflicting requirements have to be met by the designer during the designing of components for a motor-vehicle suspension, such as a cross-member for a front suspension. In particular, a component for a motor-vehicle suspension must be able to bear certain types of loads (the so-called fatiguing loads) which are applied during the normal use of the vehicle, even under heavy conditions. These loads are applied alternately onto the component and the latter must be free of cracks or breakings up to a certain number of fatigue cycles applied. Another structural requirement that must be met by the component is the ability to deform (with a limited plasticization only) in a foreseeable manner under so-called “misuse” loads, that is to say under limit conditions of use (for example during impacts). The component must be able to bear any of these types of load without breakings in any zones thereof, so as to ensure connection with the other components of the vehicle. Moreover, the component must meet suitable requirements in terms of static and dynamic stiffness where the component is attached or connected to the other components of the vehicle. The above-mentioned requirements must be met during the entire lifetime of the component, although the component is subject to wear and aging over time, mainly due to climate factors and atmospheric agents, such as for example temperature, humidity, UV radiations, etc.